


Brother From Another Mother

by sagansjagger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Food, Cute, Cute Kids, Feed Adrien Agreste, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger
Summary: Chris Lahiffe never expected that he'd get a new brother in Adrien Agreste.Even less expected, ChrislovesAdrien.Now all Chris has to do is tell him...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chris Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Chris Lahiffe & Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 26
Kudos: 102





	Brother From Another Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverMoonSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/gifts).



> This is a fic for Silvermoonsky on the Miraculous Fanworks Discord server based on a prompt she wrote about Chris telling Adrien that he is Chris’ role model. 
> 
> Happy birthday, Silv!

Chris Lahiffe knew what was up. 

Apparently he’d gotten a new older brother! 

When Adrien Agreste first arrived at Chris’ house after the defeat of that one guy, that supervillain dude, Adrien was down in the dumps. And Chris was so mad. His parents were taking in some stray? Why? What had Chris done to deserve this?

Adrien mostly hung out with Nino at first, giving one-word answers to everything and eating like a robot. In fact, Chris liked to pretend that Adrien was a robot. Beep, beep, I am so sad and useless. Beep, beep!

But then things changed.

“Hey, Chris!” Adrien had said, giving the younger boy a small smile as he'd popped his head into Chris’ room. “How’d you like to ride on my shoulders?”

Chris had wanted to ride on Adrien’s shoulders. Chris had wanted that very much. 

He’d felt like he was on top of the world while Adrien ran around the house, chasing Nino as Chris’ valiant steed. Knight Chris had won the battle against Nino the Sorcerer and fed Adrien a carrot, which made Adrien laugh, and laugh hard.

Adrien had a great laugh. Chris decided then and there to make him laugh more often. 

So Chris told him jokes, and to Chris’ delight, Adrien was a master punner. 

“When my algebra teacher retired,” Adrien had said during one of their joking sessions, “he wasn’t ready for the aftermath.”

Chris had cracked up. So had Adrien.

Adrien made Chris feel important. Adrien helped him with his homework, gave him advice on a friend Chris was having trouble with, and always had time to play after school. Adrien was patient and gentle with Chris, unlike Nora, who was often waaaay too loud and waaaay too mean, sometimes. 

Nino was also okay, Chris guessed. Nino could be cool. Whatever. But Adrien was where his heart lingered.

So Chris planned to tell him. 

Which is what Chris was puzzling over now, sitting in his room one winter evening six months after Adrien had first started living with them. Chris knew he had to be honest. But he didn’t know what to say.

 _Should I make him a card?_ Chris thought, sitting alone on his bed, cross-legged. His socked foot jiggled; Chris was never able to sit still. He wiggled on his mattress and patted his knees and steepled his fingers. _A card might be… Nah, he’d hate a card!_

Chris exploded off the bed, stomping around the room. “I don’t knooooow!” he whined, waving his arms around like a dinosaur. He roared for a few minutes like a _Dilophosaurus wetherilli_ , a two-crested lizard from Arizona. 

Dilophosauri were awesome, Chris thought. They were huge! They could reach up to seven meters in length and four hundred and forty kilograms. They were the biggest land mammal in North America at the time! They were slender and delicate and had massive amounts of huge teeth!

 _Oh, right, the card…_ Chris didn’t know why he’d gotten distracted. _Adrien needs me to tell him I love him._

Chris leaned on his wall and then jumped off of it and leaned on it again. He frowned and folded his arms. Tapping his foot against the carpeted floor, he wriggled his hips. “What do I dooooo?” he said, pursing his lips. “How do I tell Adrien?”

“Tell Adrien what?” the boy in question said, sticking his head through the doorway. He was nibbling on an apple. That was one thing about Adrien--he was always eating. 

“Tell Adrien nothing!” Chris blurted, waving his hands.

Adrien blinked owlishly at him. “Oh, okay. That’s okay, Chris. If you need to tell me something later, I’ll be in the kitchen, okay?”

“Adrien, wait!” Chris said, jumping off the wall again and skittering over to him. “You’re my mole rodel!”

Adrien blinked again. “A what?”

“A mole rodel!” 

Adrien’s smile was slow and soft. “A role model?” Despite the smile, he furrowed his brow, his eyes tightening. “You… look up to me?”

“Yeah!” Chris said, leaping up and down. “You’re smart, awesome, and _way_ cooler than Nino will ever be, and--hey, wait, why are you crying?”

Adrien raised a trembling hand to his lips. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks, dripped off his chin, and plonked onto the floor. “N-No one’s ever told me they looked up to me before. I am happy to be your ‘mole rodel.’”

“Hey!” Chris yelled, scrunching up his nose. “Don’t make fun of me!”

“I’m not,” Adrien said, and Chris believed him. “I really am happy. And I’m proud of you, too, Chris, for always being such a font of energy and inspiration.”

“A what?” 

“A font, like… like a fountain,” Adrien said, dissolving into tears again. He drew a shuddering breath, letting loose a choked-off cry. “Your whole family is just so kind to me, Chris. Thank you. I am so happy to be here.”

Adrien opened his arms, still clutching his apple. Chris launched himself into them, wrapping his arms around Adrien’s middle. In return, Adrien clung to the boy, still sobbing. Chris buried his face in Adrien’s belly and then craned his neck to look up at Adrien. 

“You’re my brother, Adrien,” Chris said, and really it was simple as that. “My brother from another mother.”

Adrien gasped. “T-Thank you. That means more than I can say.”

“Wanna play cops and robbers?”

Adrien beamed down at him, ruffling Chris’ hair. “I would love to play cops and robbers with you.”

“Good,” Chris said, stepping back to nod firmly at him. “You be the cop. The cop isn’t the fun part.”

And Adrien laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [@sing-in-me-oh-muse](https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> \---
> 
> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
